falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
X-13 research facility
(exterior) (testing fac.) (stealth testing lab) |terminal =X-13 research facility terminal entries }} "Serenity / Dream Town" The X-13 research facility is a location on the westernmost border of the Big MT. Layout The entrance leads to three labs, each containing one piece of the stealth suit Mk II armor. There is one area that can only be accessed with an upgraded Sonic emitter. After the three labs, the Courier will reach the main room with metal walkways. One can then access a doorway on the right that opens to a small virtual reality test room which is no longer functioning. From that same area, a stairway can be found on the left that goes downstairs to the Nightstalker test area, which leads to tunnels and the strange still which is all part of the same Cell ID. Alternatively, once all 3 pieces of the stealth suit have been retrieved, the player character can access the central door by unlocking it via the security terminal to the right, which leads to the X-13 Stealth testing lab section which has two levels. The top-level consists of walkways which function as observation points for researchers above the stealth testing area and the lower level is the test track for the stealth suit Mk II and the associated quest, Project X-13. Notable loot Notes * Several parts of the Chinese stealth armor can be seen around the facility. * From the main entrance, downstairs, towards the end of the nightstalker test area, there are sewage tunnels that will lead to a crashed room containing a strange still. A note on the still reads, "1 vodka, 1 mutant cave fungus, 1 Salient Green," which is the recipe for the still to make Battle Brew. The room also contains some Battle Brew in the knocked over refrigerator and a "strange keg" in the corner. * In the same area as the strange still, if the player character lingers too long, around six invisible night stalkers can spawn in the tunnel and rooms above. * In the room where the strange still is found, by looking directly up towards the ceiling a force field will be active. With an upgraded sonic beam emitter the Courier can deactivate this field causing a stimpak, super stimpak, one Battle Brew, and several skeletons to drop from the deactivated field above. * Each time the test is re-initiated, the doors are re-locked. However, there is no additional experience granted for unlocking them more than once. * The interior wall vents in the observation areas overlooking the test course are actually containers concealing loot. This includes the vents that cannot be reached from the walkways. * In office #2's observation area on the wall opposite the entrance is a poster for "Love Sets Sail!," starring Vera Keyes. * In the VR room where the protonic inversal axe is found, it is held by a skeleton, with a note explaining why he smashed the console in front of him. It seems the VR room malfunctioned and killed its subjects. However, Psycho can be found nearby a skeleton, implying the user may have gone insane. * In the rooms where the preserved meat is found, what may look like the dolls from Point Lookout are actually hanging pieces of preserved meat. * Among and behind the structures to the northeast of the entrance, there are several broc flower and xander root plants. * The area is a common spot for robo-scorpion spawns. Appearances The X-13 research facility appears only in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Old World Blues. Bugs * The ceiling of the Battle Brew room hides a Stealth Boy, but the sonic emitter may not disable the stealth field. * During the quest Project X-13 inside the stealth testing lab the player character may find that one of the doorways/entrance ways between the stairwell and the second-floor metal walkways on the observation level may become bugged, whereas the door appears to be open but an invisible barrier prevents the Courier from going through. However, there is another available doorway so the player character can route around the bugged doorway. Gallery X-13 VR simulation room.jpg|The VR simulation room VR simulation room axe.jpg|The protonic inversal axe X-13 dolls.jpg|Dolls and preserved meat on a string X-13 Admin office.jpg|The administrator's office X13 thick and thin red pastes.jpg|The three thick red pastes and two thin red pastes on the table in the room with the stealth suit boots X-8 Data Retrieval Test K 9 key found at X 13.jpg|The X-8 kennel key, in the suitcase on the right. Nvdlc03 endingslide x13.jpg|X-13 research facility ending slide CA_Special_Ops_Training_Manual_X-13_research_facility.jpg|Chinese Army: Special Ops Training Manual LAER_X-13_research_facility.jpg|LAER on the roof Category:Old World Blues locations ru:Исследовательская лаборатория X-13 uk:X-13 Дослідний комплекс